Mystery Girl
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: A new girl arrives at Trunks’s high school. She is mysterious in many ways. She says things to Trunks that really confuses him. But to find out her father knows his mother very well. And she is well… plz read and review. Bad summary, srry.


Trunks's Love

Summary: A new girl at Sunchin High School is in all of Trunks and Goten's classes. Every guy is trying to get a date with her but she has her eyes on only one guys. And that guy has his eyes on her. But there is something weird about her. Her father is a really close friend of Bulma. And well she is a.... I will let you find out. Please I know the summary sucks but please R&R. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Ok just think for a second. Do you think that if I owned the Dragonball Z characters, do you think that I would be sitting at my computer right now telling you that I DON NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z CHARACTERS? Thank you. smiles largely

Chapter 1

The First Time I Saw You

"Trunks, hurry up or you will be late for school!" Bulma Briefs yelled from the bottom of the stair case that leads to her son's room.

"Coming Mom!" Trunks yelled then came running out of his room and ran down the stairs. He looked at the door and saw Goten waiting for him as usual for the past two weeks.

"Now Trunks, try being more respectful to your teachers today. You have been pretty cranky for the last two weeks and taking it out on everyone. I don't know why and I am not in the mood to ask but shape up! Or you will be grounded. Now do I make myself clear?!" Bulma said with her hands on her hips and looking at Trunks.

"Perfectly, now can I go?" His mother nodded. Trunks then ran to the door.

Oh, I almost forgot, Trunks pick your sister up from her after school program. That should not be a problem since you have detention after school" Trunks groaned and walked out of the house.

Goten was laughing the whole time. Trunks looked back at him before entering his car (I really don't care for cars so I don't know what kind of car Trunks has. All I want it to be is a sports car that is silver.) Trunks looked at Goten angrily.

"Do you think that was funny? You do don't you?" Goten then bust out laughing.

"You should have seen your see when Bulma was yelling at you. I thought that it was really funny and I could help but to laugh." Trunks mocked Goten's laughing.

"Get in the car if you want a drive to school and stop laughing!" Goten shut up then and got into the car. Before they reached the school Trunks stopped at a coffee shop real quick.

They went into the coffee shop and both grabbed small cups of coffee and went back to the car to get to school.

"Was there something going on today? There is something that is telling me that there is something going on."

"Yeah, we are going to have a new student. I can't remember her name but I did hear that she was a great student, smart, nice, caring, and other things." Once Goten stopped they were at the school. Trunks quickly got out of his car and ran into class with Goten running behind him.

First Period, Trunks least favorite class only because of his English teacher Mrs. Uamari Caza. She always seemed to piss him off. Trunks sat in his seat and starred out into space. He didn't even notice when she called his name.

"Trunks are you listening to me?" He snapped out of his daze of the outside. And turned his attention to Mrs. Caza.

"Sorry I guess that I wasn't. Could you repeat what you said last?" He said looking at his hands and not looking at Mrs. Caza.

"Trunks get out of my class, right now!" Trunks looked up at his stupid teacher and she just pointed at the door.

"I didn't do anything, and you're kicking me out? God I can't stand teachers anymore." He started walking toward the door. "Stupid bitch whore!" Trunks said that a little to him.

"What was that Trunks?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Caza." He mocked and walked out the door. He was so sick of his teachers telling him to get out of their class when he didn't even do anything. 'Damn assholes. Always got to find a damn way to piss me the fuck off.' He thought. "Another day another time a teacher pisses me off. Damn teachers." He sighed. He had been kicked out of that class four times this week. And boy was he happy that today was Friday.

He was leaning against the wall when he saw a young and beautiful woman walking toward the classroom. He guessed that she was the new student. Trunks mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he starred at her.

Her hair was a long and light color green, her eyes were a light purple like Trunks's hair color. She was very slim and healthy. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of a silver dragon in the front.

Trunks just starred at her until she was close to the classroom. Then he noticed the principle was with her. 'Oh great and now the biggest bitch comes along.' Trunks thought and then looked back on the girl. She saw him staring at her and she smiled. Trunks then noticed that she was wearing makeup, a light color green eye shadow and glossy purple lipstick.

"Trunks, I suppose that you were kicked out of class again?" Mrs. Weya Cashi the principle of Sunchin High School said looking at Trunks who got off the wall.

"Afraid so Mrs. Cashi. But this time I didn't do anything to be kicked out of class. I promise you."

"Trunks, you use to be such a great student what happened to you in to weeks. I will not ask you but if you could do me a favor, be nice to Mrs. Caza and take Miss. Kirionna Inukiya her into the class and introduce her to everyone. And then perhaps give her a tour of the school." Then that was that, Mrs. Cashi walked off. Trunks felt nerves; he gave Kirionna a weak smile. He was about to walked into the class but a soft voice stopped him.

"Trunks I presume, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. And I hope that we could become the best of friends since we are alike in many ways." Then she walked into the class Trunks looked shocked.

-----------------------------

So how was it? I have always wanted to write a DBZ fanfiction but always forgot. Please review my story. And I am sorry I do not know the name of Trunks's school and his last name. I haven't watched DBZ in like forever. But please go along with my fanfic. And please do not flame any of my works. Or you will have an enemy forever. I will make sure you will be kick off of But anyways please great reviewers please review my fanfic. Thanks so much. (I'm hyper at the moment so forgive me)


End file.
